I hope it hurts
by annakaitlyn
Summary: After Edward left Alice never had the vision and he never came back. Bella turns to music and she is changed by Victoria.After a century the Cullens find out she is alive, what will happen when they run into each other again.


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own twilight or the song lyrics used in this story.

**APOV:**

I still could not believe my stupid brother actually did it. He had sex with her and now he has the nerve to bring the bitch into our family for good! I guess it was my fault for pushing him into another relationship but it had been a century for Christ's sake and Jasper was in pain 24-7 due to Edward's feelings. Bella was dead, had been for ninety-eight years now thanks to that stupid letter he sent her two years after he made us leave. I was just glad I had not actually see it happen.

I was walking through the streets of Port Angeles for the first time in a hundred years shopping. I knew it hurt everyone to come back to Forks but we did anyway, even Rose was broken up about it. I made my way to the music store to by an engagement present for Edward and Tanya, after all I still had to be nice them.

"Excuse me, miss, are you looking for anything in particular I would be happy to help you?," the sales clerk asked while ogling me," in more ways than one," He added under his breath. I sighed and rolled my eyes, stupid human boys when would they ever learn.

"Actually I was looking for something new," I said to him giving him a little wink, it was so much fun messing with them.

"Hmm, you should try out Isabella Swan's new CD, she has made tons of money already on it," he said. What? She was dead! I couldn't believe him, so I ran out of the store and started my way home to see what this man was talking about.

The second I pulled up the driveway everybody came busting out the door shooting questions.

"Alice what's going on? Why are you thinking about her!," Edward yelled in my face. I pushed past them and ran toward the computer.

"What the hell is wrong with her," Tanya asked.

"That ,"I whispered pointing to the screen. There right in front of us was the most beautiful person I had even laid my eyes on, she was even prettier than Rose! She was definantly a vampire and definantly Bella.

"OH MY GOD!"Emmet screamed, "Wait, I thought she was dead and I didn't think she sang? Click on that music video Alice." I clicked on the video and everybody sat stunned at what we saw. The video started with Bella in bathtub then cut to her singing.

(_Song: Never Again by Kelly Clarkson_)

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

_[Bridge]_  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

"Wow Edward that was totally about you," Emmet said.

"Well Em, way to state the obvious!" Jasper said. Edward just sat there staring at the computer gaping while Tanya was muttering something along the lines of _"What a bitch!. . . Why can't I be that pretty."_

"Ok, I know that was a major shock but we need to go to school," I said," first day and all."

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe I was going to perform in front of the students at Forks High School today. One student had won an essay contest that I hosted so here I was doing a sound check with the band in the gym I had once stood in. I could hear the students starting file in on the other side of the stage. The school had kept the performance a secret so the paparazzi wouldn't follow me here.

"Good Morning students and welcome to your first day at FHS," the principal said into the microphone," I know you are all wondering why I called an assembly today but long story short our very own Samantha Collins entered an essay contest and won first prize which was a performance from the very popular Isabella Swan for our school! " All of the students screamed while the curtain opened and that's when I saw them. All of them including Tayna, I stepped up to the microphone and looked straight towards the Cullen clan.

"I am so glad to be here today and perform for all of you," I said," I am going to let Samantha pick the song we sing." The small girl who reminded me of Angela Webber came up and whispered the song into my ear. "That is actually perfect. This was the first song I wrote," I said looking straight at Edward," after a stupid SOB broke my heart ," everybody awed," Oh its ok guys I know this performance may just send him over the edge." Nobody knew what I meant by that but Edward would. I opened my mind up to him and the memories of the day he left flooded my mind and when I saw him flinch I started singing.

(_Haunted_ _by Kelly Clarkson_)

Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

Everybody screamed and clapped when I finished but I had one more thing to do. I held my gaze with Edwards and walked over to the side of the stage and pulled out Nathan from behind the curtain, winked at him and whispered _I hope it hurts _just loud enough for the Cullens to hear before I stood on my tip toes and placed a very heated kiss on my boyfriends lips.

**(AN: If you want me to continue please review.)**


End file.
